Life Will Never Be the Same Without Trent
by Flamingoetsalsa
Summary: Gwen's reflection about life and stuff after Trent gets voted off. One-shot about them of course. I'm rating it T, don't know if I should or not, but oh well.


TDI: Trent and Gwen

Summary: Well the title says it all, but basically it's a Gwen and Trent one-shot.

The waves gently lapped against the sand. I listened as the sound kept repeating itself, and basically implanted itself into my head. It was like a steady beat a rhythm all its own and it made me wonder about someone else who had a way with making up rhythms and beats. Trent's music was beautiful and I loved it as if he sang every word just for me and Leshawna even said that I was right and every word was for me, but I already knew that. Trent's songs came from his heart and whether or not every word was for me or about me, it still made me feel special.

I started to hum one of Trent's songs that he had sung to me only a few days ago. The song had mentioned the unlikely couple finding there way into each others' hearts and making the best of what little time they had together. My heart beat seemed to be following the same beat of the song that I kept on humming until finally I just stopped and opened my eyes. The song had just ended, because we had been interrupted by some stupid Chris challenge thing and Trent never finished the song for me.

The next thing that occurred to me made tears well in my eyes. That challenge thing had caused so much pain for Trent and me; it was hard to believe that we both made it through. Heather, that lying back-stabbing witch had ruined everything that I had held dear on this island and Trent was now gone and probably wouldn't ever be able to finish his song. I missed him so much with his great smile and his positive outlook for everything. He was my friend, the one person that I felt that I didn't need to be cautious about letting in. The person who I had given my heart too more than once and never regretted giving him a second or third chance. The person who always just seemed to be there when I needed them. Also the person who had kissed my mortal enemy and was wrongly voted off the island.

"Why'd you have to go?" I whispered to myself. I'd been saying that to myself whenever I was alone. It had been two days since Trent had left me, but it felt like a lifetime. Everything on this island reminded me of Trent in some way or another. The theater where he sang his one song about his love for me, the beach where he had promised to stay with me while I faced my mortal fear, the dining hall where Trent and I would sit next to each other, the cabins where Trent would sit with me, the dock of shame where we said out last goodbyes. Everything made my heart ache and made me want to cry, but especially Heather.

She was the one who had started all of this. She was the one who had caused me so much pain. She was the one who had been trying to embarrass me or torture me some way or another. She was the person who made this island a living hell for everyone and not just me, but especially me. And she was the one who kissed my boyfriend and made everyone turn against him and vote him off.

"I hate you," I murmured. I hated Heather, I hated this island, I hated Chris, I hated everything about my life, except for the one person who caused me so much pain and love at the same time.

Trent. His name was bitter in my mouth, but it made my heart beat faster. Just the sound of his name or even his voice made me go all complete whacko and turn into a girl. Whenever I saw him, I always was in some sort of trance because I loved him so. Now however, since he's left I can't bear to hear his name or even think about him, but here I am sitting on the beach all alone. Alone. Being the loner was something that I was good at and never had a problem with, until Total Drama Island and Trent. Trent had inspired me to be more out-going to be myself. To show everyone my strengths and weaknesses, my inner and outer beauty, the things that made me special, unique, one of a kind.

Without Trent around however, there is nothing to keep me from being the loner again, to go back to being in my own little shell. Every chance I get, I think about these thoughts, about going back to being the scary, loner goth girl that no one notices or cares about. Then at the last minute I always hear the promise I made Trent right before he left.

_"Promise me you'll stay strong and fight till the end." _Those words are going to haunt me for the rest of my stay on this island, whether it ends tomorrow or I do actually win it all, but one thing is for sure. Nothing on this island can ever be the same way now that Trent is gone.


End file.
